


A War of Adventures

by Notsalony



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bets, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Costumes, Dubious Consent, Fingering, First Time, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Sexuality, Forced Submission, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Leashes, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Nudity, Oral, Other, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sub!Archie, Sub!Reggie, Submissive Magic, Threesomes, Verse!Nick, Vibrators, prices paid, top!kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Archie slowly figures out that not only is he gay but he’s attracted to Reggie.  The only problem isn’t that Reggie’s straight, because thankfully he’s gay too.  No, the problem is, they’re both hopeless bottoms who are just looking for a top to teach them what their candy asses were meant for.





	A War of Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I blame 5 for this. ENTIRELY. -grins-

“Punch?” A dark haired boy in a leather jacket walked up to where Kevin was stewing in his own disappointment from still being single.  Sure he could always go down to the local hook up spot and find a guy to fool around with, but maybe he wanted someone who would also hold his hand in public.  
  
“Nick, what are you doing this side of tracks?” Kevin smiled.  “I didn’t think you Greendale people ever stepped foot here in Riverdale.  
  
“Everyone likes a walk on the wild side.” Nick smirked as he sat down.  
  
“And this has nothing to do with you wanting to cause mischief again?”  
  
“Do I cause mischief?  You wound me Kevin.” Nick’s hands went to his heart.  
  
“Oh please, drop the act.  You’re the one who started that whole Archie and Ms. Grundy mess.” He looked at the drink.  “What’s in it?”  
  
“Just punch, I’d never play like that on you.” Nick smiled as Kevin took the punch and sipped it.  “Besides, how was I supposed to know she was a pedophile who liked young boys?” Nick shrugged.  “You wanted Archie to be into tall blondes who wore glasses and kept their hair up in a tight pony tail.  Did he not suddenly have an interest in that?” Nick pointed at Kevin.  
  
“Yeah… she was just old enough to be his mom, our teacher, and a pedophile who got her rocks off on corrupting the innocence of young boys through music.” Kevin sighed.  
  
“No one’s perfect?” Nick laughed as Kevin swatted at him.  “I meant me.  Her… she’s unredeemable.”  
  
“She’s dead now.”  
  
“Cheers.” Nick raised a glass.  
  
“She was murdered.” Kevin pushed his drink away.  
  
“Well given what she did… I don’t feel all that bad about it.”  
  
“And what about how we took Archie’s virginity _that_ way?” Kevin looked out at the dance floor.  
  
“Something’s eating you?”  
  
“Just sick of being lonely.”  
  
“I haven’t fucked today.” Kevin leveled him with a look.  “Fine… fine… just saying, you’re fit… I’m fit… and you know I’m a screamer…” He smirked into his drink.  
  
“I just… I want someone like Archie… I mean… why can’t I have my Archie.  A good boy who’ll cuddle and want to go for long walks holding hands.  But also knows what my dick’s for… like Reggie who’s all about sex and danger… I bet he’d end the walk with blowing me in the city park.” Kevin sighed.  “But where do I find a guy who does both?”  
  
“Maybe you just need both.”  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“Don’t often get asked that….” Nick pondered that set of words for a moment.  “Anyways.  Maybe you don’t look for _one_ guy.  Maybe you look for _two_.” He pointed at Archie and Reggie out on the dance floor.  
  
“Getting one would be an insurmountable hill I’d die on… both… might as well be on the other side of the moon.” Kevin laid his head down.  
  
“Awww… Poor Kevin.  I hate to see you like this.  How about I do something to make it less… insurmountable?”  
  
“like what?” Kevin gave him a wary eye.  
  
“Ssh… you just enjoy your punch.  I’ll stir things up…”  
  
“You’re such a chaos magnet…” Kevin sighed.  
  
“I prefer life of the party… but thanks.” He pulled Kevin up and kissed him deeply on the lips, mumbling words against his lips that Kevin couldn’t understand but he felt the clash of teeth on skin and touched his bleeding lip.  
  
“What was that for?”  
  
“You’ll see.” Nick smiled before walking away leaving Kevin to ponder just what the fuck happened to him.  Nick walked through the party and waited till he saw Archie heading to the restrooms.  He tapped him on the shoulder and quickly spun him around into a kiss, making out against his stunned lips, biting him hard enough to draw blood.  
  
“ _From lips to lips let blood draw blood_.” Nick intoned before pulling away.  
  
“Wait… who… who are you?” Archie was flustered and blushing and touching his bleeding lip.  
  
“I’m your Fairy Godfather Archie Andrews.” Nick smirked before vanishing into the party leaving Archie to wonder what the hell was going on now.  Nick walked to where he had seen Reggie slip away and with a twitch of his fingers the girl got up and left leaving Reggie with his jeans around his knees and his tented boxers on display.  
  
“What the fuck….?” Reggie growled after her but stopped when he spotted Nick who walked up to him and pinned his arms on either side of his head, kissing him quickly and drawing blood only to grind his thigh against Reggie’s cotton clad erection against himself as he intoned.  
  
“ _From lips to lips let blood draw blood, I call the virgin and the whore_.” He pulled back looking at Reggie who was raw need.  
  
“I’m not a virgin or a whore…” Reggie grinned.  
  
“You’re just horny…” Nick smirked, toying with the moist fabric.  
  
“Yeah….” Reggie panted.  
  
“My dance card is a little full… or I’d so stick around and finish this… but I think there are plenty of _boys_ who would love to play with this.” He squeezed Reggie who groaned and slowly fucked Nick’s hand.  
  
“Please…”  
  
“What’s it worth to you?”  
  
“Anything you want….”  
  
“Dangerous words.” Nick tapped Reggie’s lips.  
  
“I’ll give you anything you want….” Reggie begged harder, grinding against Nick.  
  
“I’ll trade you.  One enthusiastic hand job… for your clothes.” Nick smirked and he could see Reggie’s eyes were already lust blown.  
  
“Deal…”  
  
“And just so we’re clear… I mean anything you might put on for the rest of tonight.  That includes any gym clothes or anything you put on between now and midnight.”  
  
“Wait… that’d mean…”  
  
“You.  Completely naked… for the rest of tonight.”  
  
“For one hand job?”  
  
“You did say anything…”  
  
“This better be one hell of a hand job…” Reggie grumbled taking his suit off slowly.  
  
“You have no idea.” Nick smirked, his hand flashing behind his back as he took a hold of Reggie’s cock and began to stroke.  “You’re a horny bitch aren’t you.” Nick smirked as Reggie dropped his boxers and stepped out of his pants and underwear, standing in just his socks.  “I did say _everything_.” He nodded towards Reggie’s socks who blushed and quickly lost his socks, adding them to the pile of his clothes before Nick took a hold of him again, the little bit of spell work on his hand flashing between them.  
  
“Wha…”  
  
“You’d love it if someone caught us… wouldn’t you… see you naked… show off your body… you’re such a slut.” He licked along Reggie’s neck and stroked him faster bringing Reggie off as he thought about the things that Nick had said to him.  “Tasty…” Nick licked his fingers, mixing the blood in his mouth with Reggie’s seed.  “ _Blood and Seed calls to thee_.”  They’d be bound for one another no matter what now.  He smirked and walked off, taking Reggie’s clothes and leaving him with a boner from hell that wouldn’t go down till well after midnight.  Let the little exhibitionist enjoy his time not wearing clothes.  Nick walked back and sat down next to Kevin.  
  
“What…. where did you get those clothes?”  
  
“Reggie’s a world class slut, I approve.”  
  
“you didn’t…”  
  
“Sleep with him… no.  Just a hand job.” Nick held up his hand.  
  
“Nick…”  
  
“Don’t you just want to jerk off into his boxers…” Nick fished them out and held them up.  
  
“holy fuck….” Kevin’s eyes went wide.  
  
“You sit here and edge yourself with those.  I have one last thing I need to get.” He walked away quickly, slipping out of the room and into the restrooms where he followed the lines of magic he’d been laying to where Archie was sitting in a stall trying to figure out just how he felt about all this, when the stall door opened.  
  
“I thought I….” He blinked up into the face of the man who’d kissed him. “You…” Archie flushed.  
  
“Me.” Nick grinned, before kneeling in front of Archie and undoing his belt.  
  
“WAIT!” Archie covered himself as his jeans came down and leaving him in his own boxers.  
  
“What’s the matter?  You like blow jobs don’t you…?”  
  
“I… I’ve never… with a guy…” Archie clarified.  
  
“Oh don’t worry.  I don’t bit… much.” Archie’s fingers went to his lip, the memory of the kiss distracting him so that Nick could pull him out and with a little bit of magic and his curious fingers finding Archie’s tinder hole and tracing the runes of a spell that’d make him a ravenous bottom needing the dicks of those he was being bound to in him, Archie came in Nick’s mouth, who pulled off with a smile.  “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it…”  
  
“yeah…” Archie was almost boneless.  
  
“Tell you what… I’ll just take a trophy…” Archie didn’t have time to process what that meant when his jeans and boxers came off before his jeans were draped over his lap.  “These will do nicely.” He pocketed the underwear and left Archie there, naked from the waist down and his pants only just saving his dignity in the wake of Nick leaving him.  
  
“Shit.” Kevin jumped, his hand still pumping inside the fabric he’d put over his lap as Nick stroked across his neck.  
  
“Still on edge lover boy?”  
  
“Yes…” Kevin blushed.  “You’re working a spell aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes.  And I just need one last thing…” he draped Archie’s underwear over Kevin’s lap.  
  
“Who’s…..”  
  
“Archie’s…”  
  
“He’s not naked too is he?”  
  
“No, no.  Not yet.” Nick smiled, reaching under and taking Kevin in hand with the same hand that had held both of the other boys tonight.  “ _Let the sweat of those who are to be bound join as one._ ” Nick’s hand went slick.  “ _I have taken blood and sweat from all three and made them one… now for the third holy fluid..._ ” He jerked Kevin off who bit his lip and tried not to moan as he came, before Nick pulled his hand out and licked the seed up.  “ _Seed to seed I conjure thee.  Sweat to Sweat I conjure thee.  Blood to Blood I conjure thee.  Three times three make it be.  I bind thee.  I bind thee.  I bind thee._ ” His voice echoed , and as one all three of the boy’s eyes flashed with magic light before they shook it off.  
  
“What’d you do?” Kevin blushed looking at the wet spot on the boxers he was covering himself with.  
  
“I bound them to you and each other.  Don’t worry about it.  Enjoy your last single night.” He picked up the rest of the clothes, leaving the underwear on Kevin’s lap.  “They’re going to be horny little bitches soon enough.  Don’t you worry.  And, just busy yourself thinking of how you’ll ever repay me for this.” Nick smirked walking away with his prize, vanishing into the crowed leaving Archie to redress and wonder what came over him getting head in the bathroom where anyone could have seen, Reggie slowly jerking off behind the bleachers wishing he’d gotten more than a handjob and wondering why he was reveling in the dangerous chances of exposure, and Kevin who tucked himself away and pocketed his new toys and wondered what exactly the spell would do.  Magic was too unpredictable.  He could see too many ways that this might blow up in his face.  
  
But maybe it could work out too.  He smiled patting his pocket, if nothing else he might have something to fantasize about later.  He paused.  How was Reggie getting home completely naked?  He smirked and slipped out and headed where he’d seen Nick vanish to earlier, finding Reggie just as he blasted cum all over his body, his eyes going wide as Kevin stood there watching him, his orgasm lasting longer than normal and he blushed bright red before trying to hide his erection.  
  
“Keller….” Reggie blushed.  “What….”  
  
“Nick showed me he took your clothes.”  
  
“You know that guy!?” Reggie flushed, having to mentally recalculate some things about Kevin if he hung out with guys like this Nick character.  
  
“Yeah.  He’s an old friend.  My mom goes to his church.” Kevin smiled, knowing he gave so much away but that Reggie would never know.  “Anyways, I was wondering if you had a ride home?”  
  
“shit…” Reggie seemed to only now realize he needed a ride.  He reached and realized his keys and wallet were gone.  “oh fuck.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I left everything in my pockets when I gave him my pants…”  
  
“I’ll get them back, can you get in without them tonight?”  
  
“Yeah.” Reggie nodded, and Kevin started to drape his coat over Reggie to help him sneak out.  
  
“Wait… he said anything I put on tonight belongs to him…” He bit his lip.  
  
“A man of his word, our Nick.” Kevin nodded and simply held the coat so that it hid Reggie and helped him sneak out the back of the school to where Kevin had parked.  Reggie was thankful for the help and the very non judgmental nature of Kevin just now.  
  
“You’re being a lot nicer than I’d have been about this whole thing.”  
  
“Thanks.” Kevin smiled softly.  
  
“I mean it.  Most guys would have laughed, or made sure others caught me… you’re the only person who would have helped me.” He looked down.  “Except maybe Andrews.  He’s too good to be that mean.” He sighed.  “Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Kevin blushed.  
  
“You’re thinking about how you’re going to get off to this later, aren’t you?”  
  
“No…. no… not if that’s going to bother you.” Kevin glanced at him through the corner of his eye.  
  
“No.  Hell if you want to pull over some where I can go again and put on a show.”  
  
“Put… on a … show?” Kevin frowned.  
  
“Have to pay you back for the ride somehow.  And I know you like guys.  And you’ve been a perfect gentlemen with your actions but those eyes have been licking me since you caught me back there.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Nothing to be sorry about.  You want what you want.  And I know what effect I have on people when I’m showing enough skin.”Reggie shrugged.  “About like Andrews when he came back from that summer away.” Reggie chuckled.  
  
“Yeah… Archie ….”  
  
“Got fucking hot.  We all noticed.”  
  
“Yeah.” Kevin smiled.  
  
“So pull over under that street light… and I’ll put on a bit of a show.” Reggie nodded and Kevin pulled over till he was parked under the street light.  
  
“Are you sure…” Kevin didn’t get to finish as Reggie reclined his chair and spit on his hand before he took himself in hand and began to jerk off.  
  
“You ever go down by the creek…?” Reggie panted.  
  
“maybe.” Kevin blushed.  
  
“You fuck around in the bushes…?”  
  
“yes.” Kevin’s voice was low.  
  
“How hot is it?  To be naked… fucking in public… where anyone could see you…”  
  
“Fun… if it’s not Betty who’s cock blocking you.” Kevin sighed.  
  
“Eh, she doesn’t know what she wants so no one else should have anything while she’s choosing.” Reggie rolled his eyes his hand going faster.  “You ever just walk around in little to nothing down there… looking for someone to suck your cock?”  
  
“Sometimes.” Kevin smiled, remembering the last time he’d been in just running shorts and a thin t shirt when he met a guy down there.  
  
“You get it.” Reggie nodded.  “The fucking thrill of being naked… being naked where society tells you you should be wearing clothes… of showing off that hard won body.. I’ve seen you before…” Reggie grinned, and Kevin’s eyes went wide.  
  
“You were in these short shorts… they were showing the bottom of your ass and when you bent over they didn’t do anything but favors for you…” Reggie panted.  “Fuck you looked huge in those things.”  
  
“you saw that?” Kevin’s voice was low.  
  
“Fuck yes.  I sometimes park out there in the bushes to watch people fuck.  Free live porn shows.” He smirked.  “I’ve never had the balls to go wandering down there looking for anyone.  But a few times when I’ve been sure that no one was left down there… I’ve gone done to sweet river and left everything but my jock in the car, and walked down to go skinny dipping, leaving my jock hanging on a tree half way back so I have to make a dash to them if someone comes.” Reggie was stroking faster.  “Hell… I love to lay in the moon light, floating softly on the river, naked as the day I was born stroking my cock till I cum all over myself and then I wash off in the river and then have to go running for my jock.  If I’m really feeling it, I sometimes go back to the jock carrying the jock.  There’s been a few times I’ve left the jock there… or I’ve lost it.” Reggie smiled.  
  
“That’s what those are from.” Kevin chuckled.  “One of my dates and I were out there too late and we found this jock strap….”  
  
“The night with those shorts?” Kevin nodded.  “I thought you’d gone already, I was down in the water jerking off… fuck I wonder how many people have watched me beat off down there? “Reggie panted.  “Maybe half the fucking town’s seen me naked stroking my cock…” He panted.  
  
“I kept the jock strap that night.”  
  
“I wondered where they went.” Reggie smirked, panting harder.  “I… I had to walk back naked and wet to my car….” Reggie was close.  
  
“You ever thought about locking your car and leaving the keys on the jock?” Kevin grinned and Reggie tensed up shooting his load all over his chest and chin as he moaned before laying back.  
  
“You’re fucking kinky.” Reggie grinned.  
  
“I think you’d like the danger of having to stand there naked and not be able to get into your car….”  
  
“Have to call your dad to get me into my car….”  
  
“Or me.” Kevin smiled.  
  
“You’d get me into my car?”  
  
“I could get into your car if you wanted me to.” Kevin grinned.  
  
“I’d have to give you a show then…” Reggie licked his hand clean as he watched Kevin’s hungry eyes.  Once he had his hand clean and most of his cum in his mouth he leaned up and kissed Kevin feeding him the cum before he put the seat back up and got out of the car.  
  
“But… your house?”  
  
“I live right here.” Reggie gestured to his house and smiled.  “Enjoy watching me walk away Keller.” Reggie stood up and ran his hands through the trails of cum on his chest and rubbed it into his muscles before turning around and flexing his glorious ass to Kevin and even stopped to smack it where he knew Kevin could see him and head on inside, glad his parents were home yet.  
  
“Fuck.” Kevin panted, he was so fucking hard.  He quickly pulled his large cock out of his jeans and started jerking off, remembering the boxers he pulled Reggie’s out of his pocket and jerked off into them thinking about how many pairs of Reggie’s jock straps he already owned form all the trips down to the river…. Fuck.  He came hard and fast flooding the boxers with his seed and panting as he cleaned up and put things away, driving home to wonder just what the hell was going on with his life now.  
  
Of course, across town, there was another boy who was having troubles of his own, stripped down to a pair of underwear, different from what he’d left the house in, he tossed and turned in his bed, his erection not letting him sleep as he remembered the blow job, but his mind replacing the nameless man with Reggie.  His wet tip swollen in the boxers, he slowly humped into his matrice, the sheets off of his heated flesh, he fucked his bed harder and harder, his taunt ass clung like a second skin in the material of his boxers as he panted.  He was close, and his dreams seemed to sense it, as Reggie’s fingers in his dream found his virgin hole and pushed in till two fingers were at their hilt and raked across something in his ass making his eyes spring open as he shot his load through the thin material and into his bedding.  Archie groaned as he kept fucking hard, his body locked into the seeking of his pleasure, as he fucked the wet fabric till he stilled, his body hot to the touch.  
  
“Fuck.” He gathered up his wet bedding and walked down to the washer and put everything in, slipping out of his boxers and putting them in too, he sat on the drier naked and looked down at his wet cock.  Why had he let that blow him?  He’d not been able to get it out of his head since it happened and he’d had to go home from the dance early without his underwear, glad that he did it himself now so he wouldn’t have to explain to his dad why he was a pair short now.  He flushed at how hard he’d been coming home and how he’d already jerked off twice before bed and now a wet dream on top of it all.  He absently started stroking his cock, thinking back to the dream.  
  
Why Reggie though?  He thought back to it, remembering Reggie on his knees, his lips parted around Archie’s cock and he started to stroke faster.  His mind letting one of his hands trace the swell of his ass before he touched his hole.  He’d never even thought of touching it sexually before but now with that stranger fingering him and that dream about Reggie… he wondered… He bit his lip as he slipped the first finger in, and was starting to think he imagined how good it felt when he drug his finger across something that made him sit up right with wide eyes.  
  
“fuck.” Archie blushed.  He’d never felt anything like that… he blushed but he got an idea.  He snuck out the back door of the house, easing the screen door closed behind him and slipping naked out to the garage and opening it up.  There were still some boxes of his mom’s old stuff in there, and he remembered how he’d gone looking in that years ago when he wanted a photo of her and he’d found more than he’d bargained for with finding her vibrator and lube.  He’d never done anything with it but now he wondered if it’d feel good in his ass.  He blushed as he dug through the box and found the bottle and the vibrator.  He quickly coated his fingers and worked them against that spot in him, enjoying it as he rocked back and forth.  
  
“Oh fuck…” Archie could make all the noise he wanted out here.  His dad had been building up sound proofing for his music for months now, and the place was still and quiet.  Archie bit his lip and lubed up the vibrator before shoving more of it in than he probably should have, cursing loudly before he moved it down towards his prostate only to make the mistake of bumping the power and suddenly have it go off at high against him.  
  
“FUCK FUCK… OH FUCK…” Archie let go of the vibrator and doubled over, his cock throbbing between his thighs as his ass pushed the toy out of him leaving him shaking.  “holy fuck.” He panted, blushing as he picked up the slick toy and put it back to his hole before pushing it in more slowly this time, easing up on it till he had it firmly in and against that spot that made him see fireworks behind his closed eyes as he stroked his cock in time with his need to get off.  
  
“Yes… fuck… yes… oh god Reggie…” He panted, eyes going wide as he said Reggie’s name and shot his load from his flared tip till he had to angle his cock away from his face because he’d been shooting in his own face.  “shit…” He scrambled to find rags to clean up and throwing them away once he was cleaned up and looked down at the cleaned vibrator now off sitting next to the lube.  He sat with his warm hole against a cool piece of glass of the window by the bench he was sitting on and wondered if he was ready to accept what this meant.  
  
He’d fucked his own ass?  That meant he was gay right?  
  
His mind going back to health class, it didn’t mean he was gay… every guy had a prostate, and most liked it when it was touched or stimulated.  They made all sorts of anal toys for straight guys.  He’d been looking them up for a birthday present for Kevin and seen them.  But as he sat there naked and looking at the vibrator he was pretty sure wishing that it’d been Reggie in his ass did make him gay, or at the least bi.  
  
Deciding not to change his mind, Archie picked up the vibrator and the lube and walked naked back into the house, changing his wash into the drier and blushing as he lubed up the toy and sat on it a top of the drier as it shook and vibrated, making him move and turn the toy back on.  “fuck…” He muttered his cock getting hard again as he sat there jerk riding the waves of pleasure one after another as he tried to hold off touching himself, but to his surprise he came long before he reached out to himself.  Cleaning up he stuffed himself back into his boxers to head back to sleep.  He couldn’t believe how horny he’d been tonight.  He hadn’t been this ready for sex in months.  But he knew one thing, he needed to talk to Reggie about this.  
  


***

  
  
_Knock knock knock_  
  
“Coming!” Reggie slipped on a pair of boxers and went to the door.  He’d been jerking off all morning since they didn’t have class today.  A dozen orgasms but nothing felt as good as jerking off for Kevin last night so maybe this was Kevin come back to watch him again.  Or more.  He smirked as he came down stairs and opened the door to find Archie Andrews standing on his front porch.  His first instinct was to cover up or use the door to hide and he frowned at that, stepping away from the door so Archie could drink in the fact that not only was he only wearing the thin material, he was also achingly hard.  
  
“Andrews?” Reggie arched his brow.  
  
“Did… I.. uh…” Archie blushed.  “I could come back.  I woke you…”  
  
“Nope, been up for hours.  Mostly just fucking my hand.”  
  
“S-sorry?” Archie couldn’t have heard him say what he thought he heard.  Reggie couldn’t possibly have just said.  
  
“I’ve been beating this off all morning.” He shook his hard tent at Archie.  “So you’re only interrupting that, and I can do it again after, so no big loss, what’s up?”  
  
“m-maybe I should come in?” Archie blushed.  
  
“Oh?  Got something embarrassing to tell me Andrews?”  
  
“yes.” Archie flushed, looking down.  
  
“Shirt.”  
  
“what?” Archie looked up quickly.  
  
“You interrupted my jerking off.  And now you want to come into my house to talk about something embarrassing you while I stand here like this, I want your shirt.” Reggie leaned against the door frame and Archie blushed, realizing slowly that he was serious so he dropped his jacket and peeled off his shirt and handed it over standing there shirtless felt strange.  He needed to stop loosing clothes.  If he didn’t have some stuff his dad was bound to notice.  
  
“Better, so what did you want to talk about?” Reggie grinned, his hand toying with his muscled as he looked at Archie’s chest.  
  
“Last night at the dance…”  
  
“Oh you saw?”  
  
“S-saw…?” Archie frowned.  
  
“Did you not see me behind the bleachers?”  
  
“I was in the restroom before I left…” He flushed.  
  
“Shame, I was completely naked…” Reggie stretched, flashing his pits to Archie who’s eyes followed the movement with a hunger.  “And I mean completely fucking naked with a raging hard on from this guy who gave me a hand job and left me needing more.”  
  
“you got a h-hand job from a guy last night?” Archie looked interested.  
  
“Hand over the jeans and I’ll tell you all about it.” Reggie wagged his eyebrows and Archie blushed but didn’t even bother looking around as he undid his jeans and dropped them right there, handing them over to Reggie who put them on the table next to the door.  
  
“So?” Archie asked, standing there in just his boxers and his socks and shoes, his cock betraying how turned on he was at the offer of this story.  
  
“Someone’s keen.” Reggie grinned and Archie blushed, hunching his shoulders in on himself.  “I was trying to get some pussy and she just turned around leaving me hard and needy and this guy caught us and he started talking about hand jobs and pretty soon I was selling my clothes to him for a hand job.  Next thing I know he’s taking off with my clothes, leaving me nearly boneless with pleasure but still rock fucking hard… I haven’t been able to stop touching myself since…” Reggie’s hands trailed down his length inside his boxers.  
  
“r-really?” Archie was breathing hard.  
  
“Yep.  I’d have done just about anything if he’d come back and wanted to do more…”  
  
“And you’re fine with it being a guy?” Archie sounded excited, almost hopeful.  
  
“If it’s the right guy.  Why Andrews?  You wanting to get busy with all this?” He gestured down his body.  
  
“I… I had a dream about you…” Archie blushed hard.  
  
“Oh did you now… and just what was I doing in this little dream of yours…?” Reggie grinned.  
  
“Y… you were blowing me… like the guy last night.” Archie couldn’t meet his gaze.  
  
“Oh?  You got head last night?” Reggie took a step closer.  
  
“He… kissed me…”  
  
“And bit your lip?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Hot damn.  You got head from the guy who jerked me off…” Archie’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Dark hair… light skin… dark clothes…”  
  
“Takes what he wants and maybe mutters things under his breath?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“That’s him.  Kevin’s buddy Nick.”  
  
“Kevin knows him?” Archie shivered at the thought that Nick might tell Kevin about last night.  
  
“Yep.  Kevin gave me a ride back last night when I was completely fucking naked.  I put on quite the show for him.” Reggie grinned at Archie who blushed, he wanted to ask, it was clear, but all he really had to cover himself now was his boxers and he wasn’t ready to give them up for a short story.  “Tell you what Andrews…” Reggie licked his lips.  “You give me those underwear… now.  And I’ll give you back the rest of your clothes to wear home and you can come in and maybe I can help you compare reality to the dream of yours?”  
  
“Wait.. you mean…?” Archie’s eyes were wide.  
  
“I’ll blow you in my living room if you hand over the boxers.” Archie dropped them and scrambled to take them off leaving himself naked on Reggie’s front porch.  “Nice.” Reggie reached out and took Archie by the balls and walked him into the house, telling him to shut the door behind him before leading him to the living room and sat on the sofa as Reggie sank between Archie’s thighs and took his hard wet cock in his hand and smacked the swollen tip against his tongue.  
  
“FUCK…. “ Archie knew that between the foreplay of the porch and all the thinking of coming over here till he’s actually worked up the nerve to come over here, he was not going to last long.  He whimpered as Reggie took him into his actual mouth, closing his lips around the thick tip, sucking hard as he added pressure to the underside with his tongue.  
  
“R-reg….” Archie shook.  
  
“Hair trigger Andrews?” Reggie pulled off.  
  
“Kind of worked myself on the porch… and thinking about that dream… and… the vibrator.” He flushed.  
  
“You went all the way to a vibrator last night?” Reggie’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Yeah… I…”  
  
“And where did you get a vibrator last night?” Reggie slowly edged Archie by stroking his dick.  
  
“It used to belong to my mom.”  
  
“Kinky.”  
  
“It’s not like that.” Archie told him the whole story and the whole time Reggie would lick along his length or stroke him, he never broke contact the entire time.  Reggie told him about some of the things he’d done in the past and about how he liked to be naked in public.  They talked and he kept Archie on edge till he finally took the whole of him into his throat, his fingers toying with his hole before Archie shot hard in his mouth.  He licked his lips and licked up Archie’s body before he kissed Archie and they were rolling around on the sofa with Archie’s hands going all over Reggie before Reggie put his hand on his cock.  Archie squeezed and started stroking Reggie slowly.  
  
“you want me to…” Reggie still had his boxers on.  
  
“Take them off.” Reggie nodded and Archie helped him out of them, looking at Reggie naked and hard he went back to make out with him, their hands all over each other, no where was off limits as they felt each other up.  Archie let his hands stroke Reggie as he made out with him, his body alive with need and want as he sucked on Reggie’s lips.  
  
“I’m going to cum.” Reggie grabbed his hand.  
  
“Not yet…” Archie slid down him and took his tip in his mouth, looking him in the eye as he sucked on his cock, he was barely working the first couple inches in when Reggie grabbed his head and came hard down his throat while he panted and swore.  Archie slowly came off of him after cleaning him up.  “That’s a major confidence builder.” Archie smiled.  
  
“Oh?” Reggie panted, Archie crawled up him, snuggling naked on the sofa before kissing him and sharing his cum with him.  
  
“Yeah… knowing I made you get so hot that you shot in my mouth…” Archie blushed.  “It makes me feel good about myself.” He flushed as he bit his lip.  
  
“You were good.” Reggie kissed him back before panting and laying there together for most of the morning.  Reggie eventually took Archie up to his room when he figured his parents would be home.  He was blowing Archie and had three fingers up his ass making him moan heavily as he swore up a storm when his dad came in.  Reggie simply waved at his dad before coming up for air and talking with his dad about Archie staying for supper.  Archie was mortified but after he finished cumming, he and Reggie dressed and came downstairs for a talk about socks on the door knob and safe sex.  
  
After supper they were in Reggie’s car on the way to what Archie thought was his house while they talked.  “I can’t believe you just kept blowing me in front of your dad…” Archie blushed.  
  
“I couldn’t exactly throw the sheet up over my head.” Reggie shrugged.  
  
“I’m just glad you weren’t in me…” Archie blushed.  
  
“Oh he’d have had a field day if I’d been in you or you were in me.” Reggie nodded.  “But I don’t think either of us are there yet… and I didn’t have condoms.”  
  
“Thinking safe sex even while you’re being a horn dog?” Archie grinned.  
  
“Always.” Reggie grinned as he took a turn and Archie frowned.  
  
“Where are we going….?” Archie watched the scenery pass them by.  
  
“You remember when I told you about what I do down at sweet river.. .near the cruising spot for the gays?” Reggie grinned.  
  
“Yeah…” Archie frowned before his eyes went wide.  “But I don’t have any underwear….” Archie blushed.  
  
“I brought a jock for you.  Though it might be a little small… my hips are the same as yours.” Reggie grinned.  
  
“Reg…”  
  
“You’ve never been naked outside?”  
  
“Outside of your porch this morning and my yard last night…” Archie shook his head.  
  
“Don’t worry.  We’ll fix that.” Reggie grinned as he pulled up and parked not far from the cruising spot.  He pulled out a couple pairs of jocks and a magic marker.  He quickly wrote his name on one pair and Archie’s on the other.  
  
“What’s that for?”  
  
“For Kevin.”  
  
“KEVIN?!” Archie blushed.  
  
“He sometimes steals my jocks while I’m in the river… and I figured I’d make it easy for him to know who’s jock he took.” Reggie shrugged.  “Clothes off Andrews.” Reggie pulled his clothes off and changed into his jock as Archie slowly joined him, the pouch was a couple sizes smaller than he needed, and the straps were tight given the body shape difference between the boys.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  
  
“Wait…” Reggie put his hand on Archie’s and he pointed to where Kevin was jogging onto the trail.  
  
“Is that…” Archie watched Kevin bend over and his mouth watered at the sight of that ass that he wanted nothing but to dive into and eat out, but as he tied his shoe, his cock fell out and even soft it was epic sized.  “Holy shit…”  
  
“Yeah, I know.  I told him I’ve seen him dress like that for the guys he’s trying to entice on the trail.”  
  
“I mean… Kevin’s hung…”  
  
“And lonely.” Reggie sighed.  
  
“But…” He gestured to a guy who was following Kevin already.  
  
“Fucking in the bushes isn’t the same as the cuddling we did this afternoon on the sofa.” Reggie shrugged and nodded.  “Come on.” They got out of the car and Reggie locked it, then clipped his keys on his jock.  
  
“If…. Kevin steals your jock…”  
  
“I’ll have my phone to call him for the keys if he takes them.” Reggie started walking, taking Archie’s hand in his and they went down towards the river more than on the trail, stopping at the brush near the edge and Reggie stopped, and knelt in front of Archie peeling the jock off of him before hanging it on a near by tree branch, Archie blushed, covering himself till Reggie stood up.  “My turn.” He smirked as Archie took his jock off and hung it and the keys next to his own scant clothing.  
  
“Now what…?” Archie bit his lips.  
  
“This…” He pulled Archie into a kiss and made out, slowly teasing and edging Archie till the clouds parted and the full moon was high in the sky making it like a pale imitation of day before he pulled back.  “Now we go to the water.” He walked a very blushing and nude Archie out a ways down the river before he found a part that wasn’t rushing and they dived in.  It started out as horsing around, and quickly moved into more deliberate touching.  
  
“Reg…” Archie panted as they parted, breaking the surface with ragged breath.  
  
“You feel like jerking off?” Reggie grinned.  
  
“Yeah…” Archie blushed.  
  
“I usually lay on my back out here and just go with it.”  
  
“But people could be watching…?” Archie blushed.  
  
“Let them.” Reggie swam over and kissed him, his legs going between Archie’s thighs.  “I mean, if they find our jocks they might leave us a present in them.  I’ve had guys jerk off into them before hanging them back up for me to find them soaked with cum.”  
  
“Really?” Archie looked back to the shore.  Was that movement he saw in the bushes?  He bit his lip.  
  
“Just relax and float on your back.” Archie looked as Reggie did just as he said and Archie slowly joined him, their wet hard cocks resting on their abs and laying side by side they started jerking themselves off till Reggie moved against Archie and took a hold of him and started jerking him off.  Archie grinned and took Reggie’s cock and started stroking him faster and faster matching each other stroke for stroke before they finally came all over one another.  Archie thrashed about as he came, cursing and moaning before Reggie pulled him into a kiss and then pushed him under so that he’d get the idea and clean himself off.  They slowly swam to the shore, the pale globes of their wet asses rising from the water as they swam and then Reggie helped Archie stand up, kissing him in the moon light before they walked slowly over to where their jocks should be only to find nothing on the branches.  
  
“Looks like I’m calling Keller.” Reggie smirked as he kissed Archie and walked him back to the car by his dick before sitting on the trunk and shooting a text off to Kevin telling him he was back to the car and needed the keys.  Kevin sent a photo of the keys and asked what they were worth.  Reggie grinned and pulled Archie between his thighs, his hard cock resting in the cleft of Archie’s ass as he snapped a photo of them, his head on Archie’s shoulder.  He sent it off to Kevin.  
  
_You have two wet and naked boys sitting here on my trunk wanting to dry off… I’m sure we can come up with something._   He smirked.  
  
_I’ll be there in ten minutes._  
  
“Kev says ten minutes.”  
  
“Fuck.” Archie blushed.  
  
“Don’t worry.” Reggie slowly began toying with his nipples.  “It won’t be any worse than being naked on my porch…”  
  
“But people are going to come and go in that ten minutes.”  
  
“Doubtful.  Almost no one parks over here, and everyone gives my car a wide birth usually while I’m here.  But if anyone saw the show, I’m pretty sure they’ll linger and maybe watch from the shadows but I don’t think they’ll come approach us.  Not while we’re cuddling.” He kissed Archie.  
  
“okay.” Archie tried to relax, he just wasn’t as used to this as Reggie was, so he tried to settle his nerves till he heard huffing and Kevin jogged up in those intensely revealing shorts and his shirt, a tank top tonight, tucked into his shorts.  
  
“Looks like you boys could use a little help.” Kevin smirked holding the keys and jocks in his hand.  
  
“Trade you the keys?” Reggie grinned.  
  
“Whatcha got to trade?” Kevin perked up and Archie could practically feel how much he didn’t want to be alone.  He almost told Reggie to offer him up, and he wasn’t sure if that was just because he felt like a raging bottom suddenly or that he was just that much of a slut.  His face blushed at the thought.  
  
“Archie’s jeans and mine are in the car… Archie doesn’t have any underwear to wear home, I loaned him one of my old jocks.  So we’ll have to go home bottomless tonight.”  
  
“I don’t know…” Kevin bit his lip. “I did have to jog a whole ten minutes out of my way…”  
  
“Any thoughts?” Reggie smiled, his hands roaming all over Archie’s body.  
  
“What’s on offer?”  
  
“Anything you want?”  
  
“And if I want to watch you two sixty nine?” Kevin was fondling his package.  
  
“Doable… but you sure it’s just each other you want us to blow?” Reggie grinned and Kevin swallowed hard but nodded.  “Okay.” Reggie gave Archie a little shove so he slid off the trunk and laid on his back, taking his cock and shaking it at Archie as he climbed up and straddled Reggie, feeding his cock into Reggie’s mouth as he bent forwards, mindful of Kevin watching as he took Reggie into his mouth.  He’d gotten better after a  day on his knees between Reggie’s thighs or on his back being fed dick till he wasn’t sure his breath wouldn’t ever taste of dick or cum.  
  
“Fuck…” Archie glanced up and noticed Kevin take his cock out and jerking off.  A wave of need went through him, but he wasn’t sure what to do with it just yet.  So he focused on getting Reggie off.  He smiled to himself as he worked Reggie over and toyed with Reggie’s ass.  He was happy to find the lube from earlier still there and gasped as fingers found his ass and began to fuck his prostate.  He’d been thinking about inviting Reggie up to watch him sit on the vibrator… they’d talked about getting sex toys since while neither of them had fucked the other, they had discussed it and come to a stark realization that while blow jobs were great and so was fingering… neither of them was top enough to fuck the other.  Not without something in his ass.  
  
So they had made tentative plans to go to a sex shop over in Lawndale and see if they could pick up some toys.  Archie hadn’t ever been to Lawndale but Reggie told him that most everyone there had given up caring about anything going on there that didn’t involve themselves.  So he’d promised a wild ride into the finer arts of self love and mutual masturbation and fornication.  Archie had hopes about where that’d lead.  
  
“Fuck…” Kevin was close, so was Reggie given how hard his cock was.  With a smirk Archie started singing around Reggie and he bucked as he emptied into Archie’s mouth, cumming hard as he milked Reggie and tried to hang on as Reggie worked him to his own release as he flooded Reggie’s throat.  They pulled apart to catch their breath before being rained down on as Kevin came.  He leaned forwards and wiped his dick on Archie’s face before putting himself away and handing over the keys. “I’ll take those jeans now.” He smirked wickedly as they slid off the trunk and Reggie fished out their jeans and took Kevin back to his house.  
  
“Thanks by the way.” Reggie said as he drove them.  
  
“For?”  
  
“Nick dropped off my wallet and my keys this morning.” Reggie smiled.  
  
“Oh, you’re welcome.” Kevin smiled.  “He was pretty happy to have an excuse to be back in town.” Kevin wondered briefly why, but decided it wasn’t worth it to worry about it right now.  The other shoe would drop soon enough, after all the spell had already make Archie and Reggie an item. Maybe if he held out they’d want him too?  He mentally shrugged and thanked Reggie for the ride home and headed on in to change before his dad got home.  
  
“He’s so lonely.” Archie sighed watching him close the door.  
  
“You see it too?”  
  
“Yeah.” Archie nodded.  
  
“I don’t know what to do…”  
  
“We need to do something to help him out… he’s been pretty good to us.” Archie frowned as he thought about it as Reggie drove him to his house.  He didn’t even notice when they were sitting outside his house till Reggie nudged him.  “wha… Oh!” He blushed.  “Uh… Reggie?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“That place you want to go… is it open tomorrow?” Archie bit his lip.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I want to see if there’s anything we can get Kevin there.”  
  
“Okay.” Reggie smiled, leaning in and stealing a kiss from Archie.  
  
“you… maybe want to come up… and… uh… maybe fool around?” Archie blushed furiously as he looked down, his jacket only come to the base of his cock.  
  
“Who could say no to that?!” Reggie grinned.  “Besides, miss a chance to watch you play with your vibrator… not on your life.” Reggie got out, having grabbed his boxers and slipped them on before getting out of the car and following Archie’s bare ass up to the door and into the house.  He had plans for that ass, and they involved shoving that toy so far up his ass that Archie would be maybe be hard enough to fuck him for the first time.  
  
A plan that would work out, but ultimately lead to Fred Andrews making a new rule that when Archie had boys over he wasn’t allowed to close his bedroom door and both boys had to have pants on.  The kissing Fred could handle, but his son naked inside another boy with something that looked suspiciously like the vibrator he’d bought his wife as a gag gift years ago firmly in his son’s ass had been aa bit much to walk in on when he came to check on Archie.  He’d let the boys finished and then gave them the lecture about safe sex, and right time right place.  That done Reggie said good night and left with a little bit of a limp from taking Archie, a wound he wore with pride.  
  


***

  
  
The trip to Lawndale had been extremely fruitful.  They’d found a variety of sex toys, and curiosities that would fuel their late night trysts for ages to come.  But the more important thing was what Archie had found in the role playing and costume’s section.  There were two matching pussy cat costumes that came with a full groin to ass zipper that would put everything they had on display with one zipper.  And two vibrating butt plugs that had the long cheat tale that Josie had made part of the costume.  Archie had bought both costumes, one for each of them, and they discovered that not only was the crotch able to be unzipped, it was able to be completely removed once the zipper was fully undone.  That little gem had lead to them trying the costumes on without the groins.  
  
The vibrating prostate messaging plugs had lead to Archie being bent over his bed and fucked while Fred was at work, both of them in costume while Reggie had the big toy in his ass.  Archie had figured out quite quickly that not only was buying a size or two smaller making the costumes skin tight to the point that they were almost painted on, but that he liked how hard the plug made Reggie because he loved being fucked.  They left Archie’s door open so they could hear if Fred came home and fucked on and off in the costumes because they technically counted as pants.  Fred’s rules obeyed to the letter if not the spirit, they fucked like horny teenagers who’d only just figured out what their bodies were made for.  
  
The week seemed to blur by, but Archie had a plan, and from talking with Moose he found out that much to his and Reggie’s pleasure, Kevin was a top.  Archie had sent an invitation to the Halloween costume ball to Kevin, and made sure that it requested that he dress as the beast master, and his beasts would show up to pick him up at his house.  When the night came, there was a knock on Kevin’s door and Reggie and Archie showed up in their costumes, the crotch zipped in place, but the plugs in their asses, and their ample male flesh in leopard print pouches that were stretched enough that Sherriff Keller could tell their religions as they picked his son up.  He pulled Kevin aside and gave him the safe sex talk and made sure he had condoms in case this turned into something more.  
  
He tried to assure his dad that he was the top but he just said he didn’t need to know these things, though it did give him some pride to know that his son was the one who was balls deep in these two and that they wouldn’t be touching his ass.  He didn’t know why that made him feel better about everything, but it did.  He glanced down to what both boys were packing and nodded to himself, taking the photos of the three of them before they got in Archie’s car which was a beater but it was bigger than what the other two had.  He chuckled to himself and hoped Kevin wouldn’t be too harsh on them later.  
  
Because he knew his son, there was going to be a later.  He wasn’t stupid.  
  


***

 

  
  
“You guys about ready for our photo?” Kevin walked up to where the boys were sitting.  
  
“Almost.” Archie stood and kissed Kevin who blushed at the contact. “I just need to tell you a few things about our costumes…” He winked at Reggie.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“You see this zipper…” Archie tapped the zipper that was literally resting on the base of his dick.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“It unzips…” He unzipped both zippers and bared the base of his dick.  
  
“Archie…”  
  
“And goes all the way around to take this section of the suit off.”  
  
“What?” Kevin tilted his head, his eyes on the thick base of Archie’s meat.  
  
“We’re willing to take this part of our costumes off for you.” Archie said as he put Kevin’s hand on the zippers.  
  
“What about the tails?” Kevin bit his lip.  
  
“Butt plugs, they stay in once the crotch is gone.” Reggie added, standing up and putting Kevin’s other hand on his zippers.  
  
“And the pouch?” Kevin was trying to weigh his options.  
  
“Completely separate.  That’s entirely able to stay on if you want or come off.” Archie added quickly.  
  
“And you’re trusting me to decide?”  
  
“Yes.” Reggie and Archie said together.  
  
“We want you to be our top.” Archie looked right into Kevin’s eyes as they went huge and searched his.  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“I’m yours.” Archie nodded.  
  
“We’re yours.” Reggie corrected.  
  
“And if I chose to take the crotches off these costumes?”  
  
“Then they stay off.” Archie nodded.  
  
“Good.” Kevin undid the zippers as far as he could.  “Take them off.” They nodded and with a little work they took them off, revealing the fleshy expanse from behind their balls right up to their asses where it was clear that a very thick plug was in their asses stretching them open.  
  
“They vibrate too.” Reggie grinned.  
  
“Oh do they now?” Kevin chuckled.  
  
“Yeah… can I see your phone?” Kevin handed it over, and Archie quickly installed an app and dialed the registration numbers on the tails and input the codes to Kevin’s phone.  “You’re the master.  You can change what the settings are and what the passwords are… you can lock us out from control over them.” Archie bit his lip.  
  
“Nice.” Kevin took his phone and turned both toys on and put them on medium, making the boys fill their tiny pouches to near bursting as Kevin pocketed their discarded costume pieces and his phone to dance with his boys on the dance floor.  They were in the midst of dancing when the photographer signaled Kevin.  He nodded and herded his boys over to the photography section.  They were setting up the pose and the guy was signaling with his fingers when he’d snap the shot and just before he pushed the button Kevin yanked the pouches off and revealed their fully hard cocks to the world as the photos began to snap.  Smiles on their faces turned to shock, flushed faces, arousal, and then smiles again.  Kevin took a hold of both of them and slowly pumped as they got more photos taken, till they were done with the photo set and Kevin paid the man and gave him the location to email the photos later.  
  
“What about the pouches?” Archie was trying to hide his mammoth hard on from the room.  
  
“Oh they’re staying in my pocket.” Kevin pocketed them and smiled, leading the boys by their leashes off into the dancing crowd who looked on in shock at the state of them as they danced.  They were in the midst of dancing when the Principal stormed over to them to demand answers.  
  
“MR. KELLER!  WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?”  
  
“Sorry Principal Weatherby.  But we’re expressing our culture.  And we’re well with in our rights to celebrate our culture and religious affiliations so long as they don’t involve open sex, death, blood, or fire.” Kevin smiled.  
  
“I’d say this hedges on open sex.” He huffed.  
  
“Nope, now if they were touching each other or I was touching them _there_ I think it might.  But nudity?  How is that any different from those senior girls over there who have most of their breasts bared in the witch costumes?”  
  
“They’re boys…”  
  
“So sexism?” Kevin frowned.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Listen, I promise they’ll clean up after themselves if _anything_ should happen, but it won’t out here.  Okay?”  
  
“This is highly irregular….”  
  
“I know.” Kevin smiled.  “But my boyfriends are not going to be bullied for being nudists, nor will I be bullied for my religious practices that involve nudity and sexuality on tonight of all nights, and least of all from you.”  
  
“Now see here!”  
  
“No.  You want to complain, call my dad.  You want me removed, you can talk to my lawyers.  You want them to cover up, I might have to rethink my stance on being this prudish and have them strip entirely.  Archie frowned at how this costume that was practically painted on his body could _ever_ remotely approach prudish.  Weatherby huffed and stormed off, probably to call Sherriff Keller, but there was little he could do about it, and Kevin knew that.  
  
“Your religion?” Reggie frowned.  
  
“I know Nick from church.” He smiled.  “My mom’s church.  And tonight’s a holy night.”  
  
“Halloween?” Archie frowned.  
  
“Exactly.  And if you two play your cards right you’ll get fucked before the night’s over.”  
  
“What?” Archie’s eyes went wide.  
  
“Nick and I and some friends sometimes have a holiday celebration with my cousins.  But I can be persuaded to take you or to maybe… practice at home…”  
  
“What’s… what’s this celebration require?” Reggie bit his lip.  
  
“You, both of you, naked as they day you were born, getting fucked senseless in the woods.”  
  
“Okay.” Archie and Reggie were into this already.  
  
“I thought you might see things my way.” Kevin smirked before pulling them into a kiss and going back to dancing with them, his costume dragging across sensitive spots on their swollen tips leaving them slowly dripping precum but Kevin enjoyed himself and made sure his boys enjoyed themselves too.  Half way through Kevin was flagged down by his dad and talked off to the side while Archie and Reggie kept dancing.  
  
“What sort of holy day requires sex?” Archie frowned.  
  
“Dunno, but if his church requires sex and nudity… maybe we should join.”  
  
“My mom would have a heart attack if I left the church I was baptized in.”  
  
“My dad would probably have af it too. “Reggie nodded.  “But it seems like they’re a lot more lax about the gay thing.” Reggie nodded.  
  
“And they allow open marriages…and multiple couplings.” Kevin came back.  
  
“What’d your dad say?” Archie deflected from how much being married to the pair of them had gone straight to his cock.  
  
“Mostly he asked me not to fuck you on the dance floor.  I explained I wasn’t going to.  I was saving that for the woods later.  He said he’d tell your parents you were at our house tonight.” Kevin smirked.  
  
“You’re dad’s pretty laid back about this.” Reggie frowned, thinking about how well his dad had taken to them fucking around at his house and how Fred hadn’t handled it at all.  
  
“He’s pretty great.”  
  
“Is he a member of your church too?” Archie wondered aloud.  
  
“Dad?  No… no he’s… it’s not his crowd.  But it was mom’s.”  
  
“So… he’s okay with you being a different religion than he is?” Archie frowned now.  
  
“Okay is a strong choice of words.” Kevin chuckled.  
  
“I’m not following…?” Reggie leaned in over Kevin’s back, the heat of their bodies keeping each other warm.  
  
“Mom’s church… the community’s kind of strict on somethings.  And membership is kind of mandatory and it’s enforced by the High Priest of the Temple.”  
  
“And if your dad wanted to pull you out of it?”Archie bit his lip.  
  
“He and Father Blackwood would have a _long_ talk, and I’m pretty sure he’s not grown a desire to do that again anytime soon yet.” Kevin nodded more to himself than anything else.  “He wasn’t exactly thrilled with the first one.”  
  
“The first one?” Archie glanced at Reggie.  
  
“Dad kept me home after mom got deployed.  I tried to tell him I needed to go.  He said no, he was putting his foot down, while mom was gone I’d go to his church…” Kevin led them over to where their drinks were.  “We got home and Father Blackwood was waiting for us at home in the front room.”  
  
“He was in your house?” Reggie shook his head.  
  
“He doesn’t wait outside.  No one makes Father Blackwood wait outside….” Kevin shook his head and sipped his drink.  
  
“Okay… I have to say… I like the sound of a church that lets you have sex and with who you want… but the compulsory part and him being _in_ your house… that’s creepy Kev…” Archie bit his lip.  
  
“I know.” Kevin stroked Archie’s cheek.  “I can’t really explain much to you.  If you guys want to go to the thing tonight, I can give Nick a heads up and we can include you, but it’s nude only.”  
  
“You’ll be naked too?” Archie blushed clear down his neck.  
  
“Yep, always have been.”  
  
“Since when?” Reggie raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Nick and I met… junior high… we’ve been doing this as a joint thing with some of our friends since then.”  
  
“You and he get naked in the woods with other boys?”  
  
“Yep.” Kevin smiled.  
  
“Okay there has to be a ketch…” Reggie frowned.  
  
“Oh… I did mention the virgin sacrifice right?”  
  
“The what now?” Archie’s eyes went wide.  
  
“You say yes now, I’ll tell Nick and then I’ll explain.  If you say no, we’ll do something else.” The boys looked between one another and nodded.  
  
“We’re in.” Reggie nodded.  
  
“Great.” Kevin had his phone out in a flash.  
  


***

  
  
“You sure it’s okay that we’re here?” Archie asked from the back seat of his own car as Kevin drove them deep into the woods that bordered Greendale and Riverdale.  
  
“Yeah.  Nick said he’d already gotten tonight’s sacrifices.” Kevin waved Archie off.  
  
“And no one dies in this _sacrifice_?” Reggie looked on edge.  
  
“Nope.  A virgin sacrifice for us means they come out to the woods virgins, and they leave cum drenched whores.” Kevin grinned as he parked the car next to an old pick up truck and got out, pulling his costume off and starting to strip, tossing his clothes, such as they were, into the car.  “Come one.”  
  
“We’re stripping at the car?” Archie remembered how the trip to the woods with Reggie had gone.  
  
“Absolutely.  No one wears clothes _to_ the sex party.” Kevin smiled and helped the boys out of their costumes.  He smiled as he watched their bodies move in the pale moon light as he reached down and adjusted himself, breaking the sweat that had stuck his cock and balls together before he stood there motionless, just enjoying the show.  
  
“Where to?” Reggie looked around.  
  
“This way.” Kevin pointed and seemed to know his way in the dark in a way that they never could have.  They glance at one another, how often does someone have to come out to the woods at the dead of night to not need a flashlight to walk the uneven ground and avoid the roots from sheer memory?  He came out here way more than just once a year.  That was clear.  They walked in silence till they got to a woven archway made out of woven trees and branches to form a natural shape that seemed both wrong and right.  They were starring at it a while before they noticed the twinkling lights like blue fire in the apex of the archway.  
  
“Weird…” Reggie frowned before Kevin reached out to them and drew them in through the archway.  The air smelled different in this clearing.  It was as if everything was crisper, more clean here.  Archie and Reggie instantly noticed Nick, completely naked with his thighs spread on a throne.  Two guys were naked at his feet, on sucking on his cock and the other nursing on his balls.  They were completely oblivious to the trio as they walked up.  
  
“I see you found your way.” Nick smirked.  
  
“And who’s this?”  
  
“You remember Harvey?” Nick pulled the boy off his balls, his eyes looked slightly unfocused as if he was in the midst of a drug trip.  
  
“Yes I do.  I don’t think I’ve seen you this naked before though….” Kevin smirked at Nick.  
  
“Nick says I’m going to lose my v card tonight.” Harvey blushed.  
  
“All that and more my darling boy.” Nick pushed him back down to bathe his balls with his tongue.  
  
“And who’s this?” Kevin nodded to other, older boy.  
  
“This would be Tommy, Harvey’s big brother who works in the mines in Greendale…. His family owns them… he’s never been with a man before tonight.” Nick pulled Tommy up off his cock to look Kevin in the eyes.  
  
“Are you a virgin Tommy?” Kevin smiled.  
  
“I met Nicky at a Halloween party… he said he’d teach me all about anal sex.” Tommy flushed.  
  
“You managed two live ones this year.” Kevin smirked as Tommy took his place sucking Nick’s dick again.  
  
“At least mine are virgins where it counts.” Nick looked at the other two.  
  
“How do you know we’re not…” Archie blushed horribly.  
  
“Honey… it’s written all over you that you two have been riding each other like bunnies…” Nick smirked, raising his thigh over the arm rest of the throne and eyeing them up.  “Though I will say being with you first… a hand job for Reggie here and blowing poor innocent Archie in the restrooms… I can only imagine the fun that opened up for you.  You know I went back and gave Kevin a hand job after I was with you two…” Nick smirked wickedly.  
  
“Nicky.” Kevin warned.  
  
“Oh it’s fine.” Nick waved it away.  
  
“So you’re a slut?” Archie blinked.  
  
“Yes!” Nick gestured with both hands at Archie.  “See he gets it.” He grinned.  
  
“Anyone else would have seen that as an insult.” Reggie frowned.  
  
“Eh, I’m a slut and a whore.  And I like taking, giving, riding, receiving… all sorts of sex.  Men, women, one on one, groups… I like sex.  And I don’t think anyone should have any hang ups about who they fuck or how they fuck or where they fuck or if they fuck.” He shrugged.  
  
“Then why the whole virgin sacrifice?” Archie let his confusion show on his face.  
  
“Oh, that’s to appease our dark master on the high holy day and because I like taking virgin straight guys and fucking their tight asses till they’re cum drunk whores who want to spend the rest of their lives riding my dick or fucking my ass.” Nick smiled.  
  
“Enlightened way of looking at it.” Archie chuckled and looked around, noticing the actual stone altar.  “Uh…” Reggie turned towards what Archie was looking at and his face went blank as he looked at it.  
  
“What’s that.” Reggie went very still.  
  
“That would be my dark altar where we’ll sacrifice the virginity of these two nubile virgins and their loss of innocence will fuel things for Kevin and I for another year.”  
  
“Fuel what?” Archie looked to Kevin.  
  
“Archie, have you ever asked yourself what if there was a cheat code to the universe….?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“There is.” Kevin gestured to the altar.  “There’s a cheat code, that lets people like Nick and I change things, move things around and alter reality how we want.  There are limits and rules of course, but we have the power to do some things.”  
  
“What sort of things?” Archie bit his lip, his eyes searching for something, and Kevin wasn’t even remotely sure what it might be, but he was sure that even Archie didn’t know what it was he was looking for.  Kevin kept his gaze and pointed out at the empty field that was the clearing, and with a little bit of phrasing a dog came running seemingly out of the shadow before pausing and growling at Archie and Reggie.  
  
“I don’t…”  
  
_Have you chosen to invite them into your life?_   A voice came from where the dog was and they all turned to look at the dog had become some large shadowy creature, Reggie flinched.  
  
“Yes.  I’ve chosen them.  If they chose me.” He turned to look at Reggie and Archie, his eyes flashing in the half light of the floating blue lights around the clearing as he studied the two he’d come with.  “What about it Archie, Reggie….?”  They turned and looked at him as if his next words would hold the answer to everything if they just could figure out what he was going to say.  
  
“Do you choose me?” He gestured out between his nude body and the body of what they realized now had been the dog till now.  And they looked at one another, gauging and feeling each other out because they knew this was an all or nothing moment and they weren’t sure what the other was going to choose but in that moment they nodded to themselves and turned towards Kevin.  
  
“Uh….”

**Author's Note:**

> Archie and the gang might return in A War of Adventures Ch 2: A serpent’s tongue.


End file.
